digimonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:HolySeadramon
esta es mi foto esta ba ha ser mi foto para el canal HolySeadramon, ademas la voy a utilizar en mi primer blog que tratara sobre 12/16/20/ /13/16/13/5/14/21/16/20/ /13/1/20/ /21/19/1/7/9/3/16/20.seguro que sabes que significa. tu tienes muxa logica. thumb|left|336px|Beelzemon matando a Leomonporfabor ponla a mi nombre y con ese pie de foto.Grax. Dv-Beelzemon 16:43 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Te felicito Holy!!! Te opremiamos por ser uno d elos mejores usuarios q sde puedan pedir en esta wiki!!! espero no te moleste el premio XD!!!Bueno felicitaciones y q la pases bien. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 16:45 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Si molaria como Cuidado con sus garras.ROBNI 17:03 11 oct 2010 (UTC) ah...claro...se q no t gusta te pusit contento y despues lees q te lo van a aquitar..claro q sin invitacion jeje...pero ya esta---si lo pusiomos listo se queda y ya esta y como dije antes si fue un error se va a tener que seguir con el aunque a uno no le guste... Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 17:20 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Perdona por haber borrado tu último mensaje, enviado por Joacoz, pero no me parece apropiado ya que podrían haber discusiones. Oliver0796 17:30 11 oct 2010 (UTC) bueno...esta bien...de aora en mas solo voy a tener q dar premios a quienes esten de verdad como editores. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 17:32 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Ya Es cierto, pero para que buscar problemas, si tiene alguna queja que te lo diga en otra wikia donde el no lo vea, ya que diria que esa no es la actitud de un adm. y otras cosas con las que yo no estoy deacuerdo, por favor yo entiendo vuestra libertad de expresión, pero buscar problemas por gusto pues no, vamos a dejar ya esos temas atras, por favor. Oliver0796 17:37 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Q e slo q estuvimos haciendo? discutiendo weno ya esta no hablemos mas de esto xq en serio me enoja cuando se arman los problemas,asi q no ablemos mas d esto o me pongo tipo Marcus Daimon XD!! Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 17:39 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Por dios que estres, vamos a ver yo no digo que tu y joacoz discutais, digo que joacoz hizo una comparación con el usuario Danke7, que no me gusto porque podrían empezar a discutir (danke7 y joacoz) y ya esta, yo se que tu y joacoz os llevais muy bien, desde luego que vayas confusiones mas tontas las nuestras. Oliver0796 17:43 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Haber, yo conozco a Danke7 desde hace pues como un año, y lo considero un buen amigo, y se que no le gustaría que estuvieseis con esas bromas utilizandolo de ejemplo, y ya esta, espero que haya quedado aclarado, no me gusta tener que discutir. Saludoss Oliver0796 17:52 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Adelanto:Ayuda!!Tai!!Agumon!!Donde estan?? Dracomon:No se Ryo,no creo que esten cerca.. Ryo:estoy seguro que si,sigamos buscando mientras tanto.. Candlemon:Ikuto para unos momentos,estoy cansado. Ikuto:No voy a detenerme,candlemon no seas una niita,sigue caminando Candlemon:al parecer la apriencia no lo es todo... Aparece un tierno Cutemon.... Candlemon:Mira un Cutemon..!!!! Ikuto :Cutemon? Candlemon:si es uno muy tierno Cutemon:seguro que ....(cambia a voz ronca) si!!!! Murmuxmon:cayeron en mi trampa! Ikuto:noo Continuara.....XD Bueno...otra cosa ademas del adelanto de mi serie....quisiera saber si me podes ayudar en un Proyecto..el de las cartas de digimon.Voy a crear una pagina aleatoria de cartas y asi juntamos a todas ls posibles y las ponemos,claro q yo ya las tengo,aunque aora no voy a empezar el proyecto..pero me ayudarias?? Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 18:02 11 oct 2010 (UTC) te toca ati ola gracias x apoyo y ps gane q t parece gane!!!!!! pero bno t deseo suerte pork aora t toca ati luchar.... y esta dificil pork es contra RhodoKnightmon y este es otro royal knight asi q ten suerte y manten arriba la esperanza =)T.K. 18:55 11 oct 2010 (UTC) bueno esta bien espero ganarme el credito esta bien aqui viene:LordLucemon 20:04 11 oct 2010 (UTC) * El capitulo 13 se llamara "Taiki, el Guerrero de una Diosa! " *El capitulo 14 se llamara "¡Guerrero Beelzemon, Baila!" *El capitulo 15 se llamara "¡Zona de Cielo, una Trampa de Paraíso! " *Beelzemon (anime 2010) ara su primera aparición en el capitulo 14 *Slashangemon hara su primera aparición en los capitulos 13-15 *Pharaohmon y ebemon haran su primera aparición en el capitulo 12 bueno amigo aqui esta espero ganar respeto aqui espero q leyeras mi comentario anterior de las noticias de digimon xros wars y tambien hice un blog mio miralo en mi usuario LordLucemon 21:35 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola,Holy...fue un dia dificil...me quede toooda la noche despierto...y abri el blog de nuevo...y muchos idiotas siguen pidiendo digimons....como Jaliballz...idiota....weno ya esta...para de insultar Joacoz!Xd,pero weno...si queres miralo... Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 16:41 12 oct 2010 (UTC) tranquilo..lo voy a hacer solo..mejor no te meto mas cosas en la cabeza XD! Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 16:57 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Las ediciones????? Bien excepto porque Joacoz me dijo que mis ediciones son un 80 por ciento de blogsy discusionesROBNI 18:19 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Oye voy a tener que dividir tu pagina de usuario otra vez, que ya tiene un tamaño de 41 kilobytes. Oliver0796 18:19 12 oct 2010 (UTC) hola perdon no habia podido hablar estaba un poco desconectada bueno pero aqui estoy cuentame algo cualquier cosaxDKari 18:25 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Estoy apunto de crear un blog donde intento explicar a los usuarios como dividir sus paginas de usuarios, pero es complicado de explicar, puedes ir avisando a los usuarios para que esten atentos¿? Oliver0796 18:33 12 oct 2010 (UTC) GHoly,si pode sechale un vistaZO A MI9 USUARIO..lo acomode mejor.. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 18:35 12 oct 2010 (UTC) aviso gracias por aviso amigo holizzzzzz me parece muy chebere tu blog aaaaaay olle tambn tus progamas y t felicito x tu victoria en el blog de cris jajajajaaja ..... bueno y perdon por ser un poquito curiosa pero t queria preguntar cuantos años tiene tu hermana y tu?Kari 18:49 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias Por tu ayuda el blog ya esta acabado:/Dividir_las_discusiones , espero tu comentario, ah y que aproveche xD. Oliver0796 18:55 12 oct 2010 (UTC) ok no te preocupes estare mirando su blog y gracias perdon que no comente tu blog esta bueno archivo:Slayerdramon_al_limite.JPG 19:19 12 oct 2010 (UTC) oyeeeeeeeee ola ps keria decirte q ganasteeeeeeeeee felicidades amigo venciste 5 votos a 4 a ese RhodoKnightmon jajajabno t felicito y ojala llegues a cer uno de los finalistas..... oye y t queria preguntar si puedo hacer alguna seccion en tu canal como el mejor digimon del dia o farandula o deporte o algo asi porfis qelo ser part del elenco ...=) t lo suplico porfa que ayudare mucho a tu canal mientras pensare en una idea ajaja responde cuando puedas gracias tu gran amigo T.K. 20:03 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola gracias y buena idea del canal de adelantos y si se pudiera editar los blogs (ósea yo) pero bueno gracias te daré la imagen d lucemon caído después ahorita te escribo del celular y es difícil y cualquier cosa te digo mas adelantos LordLucemon 21:04 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Edite Tu pagina de usuario ya que no se porque les falta Mis contribuciones, debe de haber algun fallo. Saludoss Oliver0796 22:02 12 oct 2010 (UTC) aqui esta amigo espero ver tu canal de adelanto y te dire algo te dare la informacion cada casi 2 o 3 dias o una semana el punto es aver si averiguas como ponerlo en la portada para q el mundo lo sepa LordLucemon 23:43 12 oct 2010 (UTC) thumb|175px te toco luchar y esta dificil.... ola amigazo del alma como estas espero q bien pork ps desafortunadamente ariel perdio y computadora paso.....entons a algunos usuarios nos toco luchar entre nosotros y tu primera batlla es contra joacoz... esta dificil pero yo se q tu puiedes deemostremole q no siempre el protagonista gana q la esperanza tambn puede eso si t deseo muchaaaa suerte aaa y tu segunda batalla es contra computadora asi q aunmucha mas sueerteeeeeeeeeeee.....T.K. 00:49 13 oct 2010 (UTC) holy,queres que te enseñe un truco para,en vez de teenr que poner las imagenes al costado para que sean pequeñas,las pones completas pero con menor tamaño... Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 16:32 13 oct 2010 (UTC) bueno...pero primero una cosa antes que veo q se te complica con el zodiaco XD,queres que lo haga yo asi t keda mejor??y la explicacion la voy a publicar en puclico con publicidad XD en el blog de enseñanza de plantillas,pero no es una plantillaXD Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 16:37 13 oct 2010 (UTC) preferiria que los copiaras vos...soy de madera dando opiniones,es decir soy muy malo XD,weno ahora cambio el zodiaco de tu blog. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 16:43 13 oct 2010 (UTC) Algo de logica el hechizo..tiene XD,y el segundo mensaje creo q era el de tu blog de chicas no? bueno en ese caso creo qshit pense q iba a estar mas decidido con esto XD Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 16:54 13 oct 2010 (UTC) complicado?jaja con mi experiencia o0nerla en medio es facil..despues te exlico mejor.. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 17:00 13 oct 2010 (UTC) el tigre una imagen de mihiramon por favor!!tenes alguna))?=?=?= Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 17:08 13 oct 2010 (UTC) x lo q veo la iciste muy grande,asi q me va a llevar un tiempo.. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 18:02 13 oct 2010 (UTC) oki ps bueno t explico....jajajas sip tranquilo si ophanimon llega a perder queda seraphimon no t preocupes y en cuanto al canal no se quiero por ejemplo noticias..sip eso me encantarias quiero ser el periodista de tu canal ....hablare sbre el noticiero, dde ultimas noticias ....de digimons y los entrevistare.... porfa quiero ser el del noticiero;) oki ps bueno t explico....jajajas sip tranquilo si ophanimon llega a perder queda seraphimon no t preocupes y en cuanto al canal no se quiero por ejemplo noticias..sip eso me encantarias quiero ser el periodista de tu canal ....hablare sbre el noticiero, dde ultimas noticias ....de digimons y los entrevistare.... porfa quiero ser el del noticiero;) T.K. 18:09 13 oct 2010 (UTC) felicidades!!!! guau te felicito as derrotado a joacozz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! t felicito as pasado a la sig ronda pero falta q gane ophanimon esperar a ver... y mi batalla es la de valkirymon contra dynasmon porfavor vota para asi ver quien gana y seguir con el torneo!!!!T.K. 18:56 13 oct 2010 (UTC) creo q es bueno el canal de adelantos q ademas de los episodios tambien informacion extra como este nuevo digimon q encontre en la pag d digimon oficial es panbachimon LordLucemon 19:35 13 oct 2010 (UTC) si puedes dar la informacion q te e dado LordLucemon 20:36 13 oct 2010 (UTC) cuando pueda te dare mas informacion LordLucemon 20:40 13 oct 2010 (UTC) tambien pon a este digimon Panbachimon leelo y veras LordLucemon 20:46 13 oct 2010 (UTC) Episodios de Digimon Savers Hola. Sobre los capítulos de Digimon Savers, la estructura debe quedar igual al del resto de capítulos. Yo los escribo, a grandes rasgos, así: * Primer párrafo: Título en castellano, título en latino, orden de capítulo y, si procede, número de capítulo en la saga (ej: 1º de la saga de Etemon). * Segundo: Argumento. Todo el desarrollo del episodio * Tercero: Apariciones. Todos los personajes y Digimon que aparecen en el capítulo. * Cuarto (si procede): Analizador de Digimon. * Qunto: datos extra: curisidades, errores, etc. En breve escribiré las normas para dejarlo todo claro, ya que hay una plantilla en proceso para esto. Si tienes dudas, avísame.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 20:53 13 oct 2010 (UTC) :OK, estas cosas van despacio (lo se por experiencia). Pues nada, a ver si suben los episodios.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 21:02 13 oct 2010 (UTC) bromeas esta bien y comico y bueno de paso ayade esto q es cruzial y todo el mundo se emocionara demasiado : LordLucemon 21:03 13 oct 2010 (UTC) La guía completa de los episodios de Digimon Xros Wars , esto es totalmente oficial ya que a través de imágenes de una reunión en Toei se reveló el listado de los episodios. La serie tendrá un total de 52 episodios y varios especiales de dos capítulos. Se espera que el episodio 52 sea emitido el 13 de Septiembre de 2011. En los nuevos episodios nos esperan sorpresas: - DarkKnightmon aparecería en el episodio 16, SkullKnightmon y DeadlyAxemon más adelante (esto confirmado totalmente ya que hay hasta figuras de los personajes. - Shoutmon x5 saldría en los últimos episodios del año, Shoutmon + Jet Sparrow saldría en el episodio 25 - Shoutmon X sería la DigiXros final que saldría en el episodio 51, uno antes del final de la serie. La lista completa es la siguiente: 07.06.2010 - Episodio 01 07.13.2010 - Episodio 02 07.20.2010 - Episodio 03 07.27.2010 - Episodio 04 08.03.2010 - Episodio 05 08.10.2010 - Episodio 06 08.17.2010 - Episodio 07 08.24.2010 - Episodio 08 08.31.2010 - Episodio 09 09.07.2010 - Sin Episodio 09.14.2010 - Episodio 10+11 09.21.2010 - Sin Episodio 09.28.2010 - Sin Episodio 10.05.2010 - Sin Episodio 10.12.2010 - Episodio 12 10.19.2010 - Episodio 13 10.26.2010 - Episodio 14 11.02.2010 - Sin Episodio 11.09.2010 - Episodio 15 11.16.2010 - Episodio 16 11.23.2010 - Episodio 17 11.30.2010 - Episodio 18 12.07.2010 - Episodio 19 12.14.2010 - Episodio 20 12.21.2010 - Episodio 21 12.28.2010 - Sin Episodio 01.04.2011 - Sin Episodio 01.11.2011 - Sin Episodio 01.18.2011 - Episodio 22+23 01.25.2011 - Episodio 24 02.01.2011 - Episodio 25 02.08.2011 - Episodio 26 02.15.2011 - Episodio 27 02.22.2011 - Episodio 28 03.01.2011 - Episodio 29 03.08.2011 - Episodio 30 03.15.2011 - Episodio 31 03.22.2011 - Sin Episodio 03.29.2011 - Sin Episodio 04.05.2011 - Sin Episodio 12.04.2011 - Episodio 32+33 19.04.2011 - Episodio 34 26.04.2011 - Episodio 35 05.03.2011 - Episodio 36 05.10.2011 - Episodio 37 05.17.2011 - Episodio 38 05.24.2011 - Episodio 39 05.31.2011 - Episodio 40 06.07.2011 - Episodio 41 06.14.2011 - Episodio 42 06.21.2011 - Episodio 43 06.28.2011 - Sin Episodio 07.05.2011 - Sin Episodio 07.12.2011 - Episodio 44 07.19.2011 - Episodio 45 07.26.2011 - Sin Episodio 08.02.2011 - Episodio 46 08.09.2011 - Episodio 47 08.16.2011 - Episodio 48 08.23.2011 - Episodio 49 08.30.2011 - Episodio 50 09.06.2011 - Episodio 51 09.13.2011 - Episodio 52 gracias LordLucemon 21:08 13 oct 2010 (UTC) no es problema,pero da bronca cuando votan por vos y no x el digimon XD,pero no hay problema XD,es mas,haria lo mismo si votara, bote x vos encima XD,pero nou problem,y si no estuviera aca mateo101010 habria destruido la wiki y hubiera festejado XDXDXD Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 23:01 13 oct 2010 (UTC) otra ves t toko..... ps esq t toco otra ves pelear y esta ves contra alphamon esta difil pero los angeles no seran vencidos n i siquiera x el anticuerpo X ....aaaaaaay yo quiero q el canal se llame canal noticias y q el reportero sea mAngemon... o magnaangemon y tengo una idea para el canal cocina.. puede q digitamamon participe tambn......T.K. 23:01 13 oct 2010 (UTC) el problema no es por vos,toy bien de que hallas ganado,si no del tramposo de crisangemos q cree q dragonball es satanico y ademas adelantu su pelea,para que su valkirymon ganara,antes de que perdiera...es un tonto Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 15:31 14 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola,holy,esperono mo0lest,me di cuenta de q redoryushu tambien renuncio a su puesto de administrador..miedoso XD,asi q bueno,quiza los sutituyan con vos!! quiza,todiavia no se confirma... Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 18:30 14 oct 2010 (UTC) La idea del nombre esta buena,y con lo de crisangemon,realmente es odioso..ens erio..ya ni siquiera soporto su actitud..ademas no enfrenta sus problemas,es como si los esquivara.asi nq bueno....seguro va a leer este mensaje asi q weno. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 18:37 14 oct 2010 (UTC) en serio sos un amigo..jaja...meacuerdo q solo tuve un amigo asi en la wiki,pero se fue de ella,aunq nos seguimos contactando por mail,asi que bueno,me aces acordar a el...y si,si podemos te vamos a considerar como posible "nuevo administrador",y yo,me voy a ir al escusado :/ Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 18:40 14 oct 2010 (UTC) ok...no va a servir...estoy seguro...cuando alguien no me agrada de inicio,no em agrada de final,mira como me llevo con Mateo y Red Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 18:49 14 oct 2010 (UTC) Seguro que no..pero quien sabe tdo puede pasar も、あなたの親友はあなたの敵することができます...で Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 18:59 14 oct 2010 (UTC) esta bn t explicare jajajaja oki ps veras esq me dice q soy cobarde pork valkirymon le gano a dynasmon y fue un 4 a 1 en menos de 1 dia ya q la verdad esq tengo demasiados amigos q quieren inscribirse a la proxima edicion del torneo y trato de acer las votCIONES TAN RAPIDO COMO PUEDA PERO PS NO SABIA Q ESO N OSE ACE Y JOACOZ ME acusa de miedoso y ademas sip tengo problemas pero no tiene nada q ver con esto ni los trato de evadir ademas joacoz es muy genial ,vakano y amigable pero me odia y n oquiero pelear con el y si quiere pelear ps bno yo n o pork pa pelear c necesitan 2 y creo q fuen u n error aberme registrado en la wiki pork vine a divertirme no a q me insulten ...lo unico bno q me a pasado es conocerte a ti gran amigo y tener digimons del resto creo q nada...=(T.K. 19:06 14 oct 2010 (UTC) jaja oki bno ps mira joacoz es el q quiere pelear y ademas con lo de dragon ball yo ya le dije q me exgere y se lo repeti mil veces y me pase y ademas ace rato yo le pedi perdon x too y me dijo q bno si quieres mira mi discucion y beras y luego se enojo con lo de dynasmon.... eso me parece exagerado pero bno si el me odia ps q lo aga ya me han odiado antes me odia aora y me tratan mal en la mayoria ded lados asi q estoy acostumbrado y yo no quiero pelear pero si el si quiere pelear q lo aga yo no quiero pero bno de toodos modos gracias x ser mi amigo Carlos t l oagradesco ojala nos vieramos en persona y estuvieramos juntos creeme q seria super pero bueno amigos como tu son los q necesito para seguir adelante sol x ti me quedare en la wiki x q personas como tu me dan fuerza pra continuar gracias t lo agradesco =DT.K. 19:26 14 oct 2010 (UTC) iba a empezar con el capitulo 3,ahora,y weno.. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 19:58 14 oct 2010 (UTC) bno pero esq no se talves estoy pensando en irme yaaaaaaaaaaaa de esta wiki pork nunca me llebe tan bn con joacoz ademas seq todos tiene problemas pero esq ummm... no se ...quisiera tu e-mail y ablar x ay y no volver a meterme a esta wiki jamas pork se q joacoz no esta contento ocn m ipresencia asi q ps no creo q ballaa volver a esta wiki y ablare contigo x email y ya pork la verdad no quierovolver aqui nunca y sabes gracias x ser tan amigo t lo agradesco mucho dopero se q joaocz no quiereq este aqui asi q mejor me boy gracias xtodo espero con ansias tu mensaje pork esta es mi despedida.... y ademas con lo del canal gracias de toos modos quisiera q de reportero estuviera pawnchessmon y ps quisiera q el canal quede a mi memoria si quieres =) bno este es el adu¡ios ojala subas mas fotos y volvere a esta wiki solo para mira tu canal pero sin registrarme asi q chaos y gracias x toooT.K. 20:05 14 oct 2010 (UTC) bno pero esq no se talves estoy pensando en irme yaaaaaaaaaaaa de esta wiki pork nunca me llebe tan bn con joacoz ademas seq todos tiene problemas pero esq ummm... no se ...quisiera tu e-mail y ablar x ay y no volver a meterme a esta wiki jamas pork se q joacoz no esta contento ocn m ipresencia asi q ps no creo q ballaa volver a esta wiki y ablare contigo x email y ya pork la verdad no quierovolver aqui nunca y sabes gracias x ser tan amigo t lo agradesco mucho dopero se q joaocz no quiereq este aqui asi q mejor me boy gracias xtodo espero con ansias tu mensaje pork esta es mi despedida.... y ademas con lo del canal gracias de toos modos quisiera q de reportero estuviera pawnchessmon y ps quisiera q el canal quede a mi memoria si quieres =) bno este es el adu¡ios ojala subas mas fotos y volvere a esta wiki solo para mira tu canal pero sin registrarme asi q chaos y gracias x toooT.K. 20:06 14 oct 2010 (UTC)